Maybe I'm Crazy
by Lynyrd Skynyrd
Summary: In Tranquility, Nevada, resides Socorro Almánzar, the sixteen year old cousin of Sam Witwicky. An outcast at their school, Socorro is strong willed, intelligent... and deaf. Then enters the Autobots, who turn her boring life upside down. Can she help them defeat the Decepticons? And what does her family have to do with an alien war?
1. Pilot

So goodbye yellow brick road  
Where the dogs of society howl  
You can't plant me in your penthouse  
I'm going back to my plough

-Goodbye Yellow Brick Road; **by Elton John**

* * *

Socorro felt like groaning in annoyance, but resisted; her history teacher announced a major project that would go towards everyone's final grade — a family genealogy report. The final draft would be presented in front of the class, something that made Socorro's stomach twist. As she slumped in her seat, her brows furrowed and her mouth was drawn into a deep frown. While she _could_ do a presentation fairly well, she just... hates _talking_. Her words come out slurred, mispronounced, and chopped. Grammarly, she speaks almost perfect English; it's just the way she says it that makes her hard to understand. Sighing heavily, she chewed on her bottom lip, hoping to figure something out. Dropping her hands on her lap, she checked the time on the clock above the classroom door.

2:04pm.

Six minutes until the end of class. Six minutes to come up with ideas on how to handle the presentation part of her project. She already had an idea on the _who_ part — her great-great-grandfather, she'd ask her father (maybe even her uncle) about his life and throw something together with that. But... _God_ she was getting frustrated. Pulling at the hairs hanging in front of her face, Socorro scowled slightly. She'd thrown her hair into a messy bun before leaving for school, with her bangs (having grown significantly over the past six months) hanging in front of her face in an unkempt fashion.

I should get it cut..., she thought, does nothing but get in the way.

After a minute of playing with her hair, Socorro came to a conclusion. It came to her suddenly, but she knew it was a start. She knew it wasn't a particularly _good_ one, but it was better than overthinking it. The more time she spent worrying, the less time she'd have on actually focusing on the work. So, she figured she'd do what she considered to be her best option.

She'd just wing it.

-8-

After the bell had rung, and the students began filling the hallways, their chatter filling the air, Socorro found herself hanging back in her history class for a moment until the halls were cleared enough. The sounds, to her, were overwhelming; even with her implant, it didn't make things easier. Large groups making loud noises made her anxious, the feeling having manifested at a young age.

Pulling her hair from the messy bun, she felt the familiar heaviness as it fell. Her hair was a mess of dark brown curls, not wanting to cooperate under any circumstances. The days she actually _tried_ to make her hair look presentable, it took her well over an hour. After a while, she decided buns and ponytails were the safest options. Socorro ran a hand through the thick curls and occasionally a finger or two would get snagged in a tangle or knot — fairly common. She didn't have time to brush her hair before leaving for school, she'd overslept and no one woke her up until five minutes before it was time to leave. To make matters worse, even though Socorro had her hair pulled back the night before, it was still a mess of tangles when she woke up. That was the main motivator behind her bun.

Walking over to the door, Socorro looked out, hoping she could finally _leave_. There was still a significant amount of students, and even teachers, lounging in the halls or walking to wherever they were going, but it wasn't like before. Whoever wasn't inside probably found a spot to hang out outside, if they hadn't left already. Going back to her desk, she went to grab her backpack before being stopped by her teacher.

Mrs. Morrison. She taught junior history, and was generally favored by the students. Socorro found her to be tolerable, but not one of her favorites. Thankfully however, Mrs. Morrison understood some of the issues Socorro dealt with regarding her disability.

_"How's everything holding up?"_ There was a look of slight concern on Mrs. Morrison's face as she stood in front of Socorro. _"I noticed you looked a little frustrated before the end of class."_

Resisting the urge to give a snarky answer, the teen only shrugged, grabbing her backpack and tugging it on.

_"If you're not comfortable giving the presentation, I'll accommodate,"_ she added. _"You can just write an essay on your genealogy and I'll accept that."_

A tempting offer, one she'll definitely have to consider.

_I'll think about it,_ Socorro motioned, her movements fluid and smooth, as they always are. _Can I come back to you on it?_

_"Of course."_

With a small smile, Socorro nodded her thanks before heading out of the classroom. While Mrs. Morrison's concern was appreciated, Socorro wanted to test her options before being given any kind of accommodations. It seemed fair in her mind. Naturally, Socorro would need to have some changes in her life as she got out of high school; life as a deaf individual could be difficult without the proper alterations. Not to mention there weren't a lot of people fluent in ASL, which sucked. Socorro liked to think of herself as a kinda lucky; she'd gotten a cochlear implant at two and a half, which allowed her to learn English along with her sign language. While ASL would always be her first, she liked the idea of at least _knowing_ she could speak English if absolutely necessary, even if she didn't like how she made out her words. Why worry about one thing when she could appreciate having the skill available when needed?

* * *

**Welcome readers! This is what I've decided to dub, a PILOT CHAPTER. This is a test chapter, I want to see how it's received. So everyone PLEASE, I'm looking for reviews on this chapter, and would like to see this turn into a proper story. Review it and let me know! I want to know what you like, dislike, want to see, EVERYTHING!**

**Otherwise I'll probably leave this as it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Socorro. If you want the gist of who the character Socorro is, go to the little bio section on my profile and you'll find plenty of information. All my OCs will have background info there.**

**Quick physical description of Socorro: She's tiny (around 5'2") with curly dark brown hair she tends to wear in a bun or ponytail. She has brown eyes and tends to favor wearing baggy clothes — i.e. short-sleeved shirts, jeans, sweat-shirts, etc. — and tennis shoes.**


	2. Chapter 1

We accept the reality of the world with which we're presented. It's as simple as that.

-Christof; **from The Truman Show** (1998)

* * *

As Socorro made her way to the school's exit, she took out her cell phone to check for any recent messages. There was only one, sent within the last minute or two, from Sam Witwicky, her cousin. Socorro's brows furrowed in confusion; she wasn't expecting anything from him. As she read through the message however, she felt another feeling of annoyance wash over her. Today was her tutoring day with Sam. He'd texted her to _remind_ her. Socorro completely forgot.

Can today _get_ any better?, she thought sarcastically. First the alarm, then the presentation in history, and now _this_. What else could possibly happen?

A week prior, Socorro's aunt Judy asked her to help Sam with his studies; he wasn't doing well in some of his classes and he was showing no signs of improvement. Since Socorro was doing well in _her_ classes, Judy requested she tutor her son in hopes he'd do better. Now that wouldn't be problem, but... there was a bit of a language barrier between the two cousins. Socorro's main form of communication is sign language. She'd lost her hearing at a young age, and even though she received a cochlear implant, also at a young age, sign language was her first language. She didn't learn English until she started school. As she learned to speak English, she also learned to read lips. Sam wasn't in the same boat as his cousin. He wasn't deaf, so English is his primary language. After moving to Tranquility, Socorro's mother asked Judy and her family if learning ASL was something they'd consider, at least to make things easier for everyone. Sam... he struggled with it, and eventually stopped trying to learn after a couple years. He knows enough to get his point across, but he can barely hold a conversation. Socorro was quick to notice how he always finger-spelled, which wasn't bad, but it took longer in her opinion. She tried to make it easy for _him_, but it really wasn't working for either of them.

Socorro tried telling her aunt that maybe Sam should get a tutor, someone other than her, but Judy wouldn't have it. Socorro would have to suck it up until Sam got his grades evened out.

**_Will meet you at your place, in probably half an hour.,_** once she pressed send the teen shoved her phone in her pocket. She figured Sam was probably on his way home. His parents — particularly his father — refused to get him a car until he could prove his grades had improved, which irritated Sam quite a bit. He wanted to have his own means of transportation, wanted to have his own freedom. For the time being, he'd have to wait for Ron or Judy to get him. That, or he'd have to get a ride from a friend.

Socorro was lucky, her parents got her a car shortly after she got her license. The car itself wasn't fancy or expensive, it was used, even a bit old, but ran fairly well. She could only be happy she could come and go whenever she pleased. At least until her curfew. Walking out to the school's parking lot, the teen dug for her keys out of her backpack before approaching her car. As she made her way to her car, she took a quick look around. The lot itself was nearly empty, but there were still a few cars parked here and there. Some of them looked to be newer models, but others seemed to be older, probably hand-me-downs or maybe even used. Regardless of how recent, they all looked to be in fairly good condition. Looking at her own car, Socorro scrunched her nose a little. It could use a little cleaning, both inside and out. Her father always reminded her to get it cleaned, but she always put it off.

I can wash it when I get home, she thought. It should still be daylight by the time I'm done with Sam.

Unlocking her car, Socorro opened the driver's side door and tossed her backpack in the passenger's side. Taking out her cell phone, she checked to see if Sam replied before getting in. Nothing. Rolling her eyes, she dropped the phone in the cup holder. If Sam wasn't at his place by the time she got there, she'd have a little bit of time to get herself ready at least. And she'd also have to deal with Judy talking to her the entire time. Not that she didn't appreciate those little moments they saw each other, but... Judy could be a bit much sometimes. Starting the engine, the teen began pulling out. She'd have plenty of time to prepare herself on the way to Sam's.

-8-

Judy Witwicky, as endearing as she may be, is a very overwhelming individual. She can talk for _hours_ if she wants to. Anyone who knows Judy knows... she _will_ talk for hours if given the opportunity. So when Socorro arrived at Sam's house, he wasn't home yet and neither was her uncle, Ron, but Judy was; and she was more than excited to see her niece. Socorro had knocked on the front door, waiting patiently, only to be attacked in a tight hug from her aunt, who proceeded to shout how happy she was to see the teen.

_"You don't know how nice it is to have another woman in the house,"_ Judy exclaimed. _"It's refreshing, I'll tell you that. Don't take it the wrong way, I do love your uncle and cousin, but it can be a bit much sometimes, only having them."_

With a nod, Socorro nodded. _I get it,_ she signed; her movements were slower, more deliberate so that Judy could really see what was being said. Judy and Ron had spent a good number of years learning sign language, taking the advice of Socorro's mother so there wasn't that language barrier, so the teen wouldn't feel isolated from her own family. The teen's aunt and uncle weren't necessarily _experts_ when it came to sign language, but they knew enough to hold a conversation if need be. They'd finger-spell if they didn't know a sign or couldn't remember; they'd even ask for help on occasion, but they didn't always sign when Socorro was with them, sometimes they'd talk and Socorro would sign in response. It didn't bother the teen, she could understand them if they spoke one a time and looked at her while doing so. It also helped if they were close enough to her that she could hear them.

Motioning the teen to come inside, Socorro did so and watched as her aunt closed the front door.

_"Are you hungry?"_ Judy asked, turning to look at her niece. _"I can make you a quick snack if you want. You can get whatever you need ready before Sammy and Ron get home."_

_Where are they? _Socorro asked.

_"Ron had to do some shopping, they should be home soon."_ Judy waved her hand dismissively. _"Remember that path he's been working on?"_ Socorro nodded. _"Well he ran out of some stuff and he needed to get some more."_

_Is he ever going to finish it?_ Socorro joked. _I swear, every time I come over, he's still working on it._

_"He'd have it done by now if he did it my way,"_ Judy snorted. _"Your uncle is too stubborn for his own good."_

With a small smile, Socorro nodded. She had to agree with her aunt with that. Ron could be incredibly stubborn, bordering on unreasonable in some cases. Of course she had to realize that's just how her uncle was; unbearably stubborn. Of course, that didn't exclude Judy, or even Sam. Socorro's whole extended family was stubborn in their own right, she'd admit that much. Sitting herself at the kitchen table, the teen let out a content sigh as she began to relax.

_"Don't you want to get yourself ready?"_ Judy asked, furrowing her brows.

Socorro shook her head. _I'd rather relax a bit first,_ she responded. _Besides, who knows how long I'll be here._

Nodding, Judy busied herself throwing something together for her niece. Considering how difficult it could be for the two cousins to communicate effectively, the comment made sense. Sometimes a simple assignment, one that could easily be done with in no time at all, took longer when Socorro and Sam came together for tutoring. It was frustrating, but Socorro was willing to look past it and get what she needed done.

I wonder what'll be today, Socorro thought. History? Math? Maybe English?

Leaning back in her seat, the teen furrowed her brows a bit. Sam was decent in English, all he needed was a bit of proof-reading and a bit more motivation. History was a toughy for him; he wasn't really paying much attention from what Socorro could tell. Math was... 50/50, if the teen wanted to be completely honest. Sam would either understand everything completely or not at all. There was no in-between. Socorro found it to be very frustrating. She tried, though. She wanted him to do well, but he wasn't making it easy for himself or anyone else.

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she tapped her fingers on the table. Was there anything that was top priority? Sam had to get his grades up to get his first car, and if he didn't...

Shaking her head, Socorro tried to clear her thoughts. She couldn't go overthinking on the matter, it would only sour her mood. She couldn't start a study session in a bad mood. It's unprofessional.

After having a quick snack and relaxing for a bit, she'll get herself prepared.

-8-

It took a lot longer for Sam and Ron to get home. Socorro was able to have a snack, get everything ready for her cousin's and uncle's return, and even start a little on her _own_ homework. If she was going to wait, she was going to make the most of her time. It was nice, to at least get something done for herself first. Socorro was so caught up in her own work though, that she didn't even notice the two figures coming into the kitchen.* She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, only to feel relieved when she saw her uncle's welcoming smile.

_"Sorry for the wait, Coco,"_ Ron said. _"We got a little caught up."_

Socorro waved her hand dismissively, a smile on her face. Behind her uncle, Sam was putting down grocery bags, huffing slightly as he did so.

_"Sam,"_ Ron turned to look at his son, _"why don't you and Coco start on your studying? I'll take care of the rest."_

With a single nod, Sam motioned for Socorro to follow him.

Let's get this over with, she thought as she gathered her things. The sooner she can help Sam, the sooner she can go home and finish her own homework.

* * *

**First of all: Thanks so much for the reviews! It means so much to me. :)**

**This chapter doesn't go into the first movie just yet, only because I want to establish something before I get into TF1. What that establishing is, is Socorro's character. I get if it's a bit boring right now, but hopefully it gets a little more interesting as time goes on.**

**PLEASE keep the reviews coming everyone; it's honestly what keeps me writing, when you guys aren't interested, I'M not interested. So let me know what you think, even if it's something you want me to improve on, or incorporate into the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Socorro.**


End file.
